


Coming Home

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [48]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike keeps her letters close to his heart ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU! challenge on the LJ community: lawandorder100.

_**France, 1918** _

He keeps her photo tucked into his helmet. Her letters in the inside breast pocket - close to his heart. Lieutenant Michael Cutter sighs, the distant sound of planes overhead haunts his thoughts of her. 

Of her dark hair, expressive eyes, full lips. 

It's enough to make him wish he'd never left her in the first place. _Not too much longer,_ he thinks. Germany was going to surrender soon. 

Mike pulls out his notepaper and pen, before he begins writing his letter. 

_Connie, I am coming home to you soon._


End file.
